


Knock First

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Polyamory, but its mostly just the word cock like once or twice, reiko and natsume's parents live, there's some sex stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiko walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock First

Natsume was focused on the bodies touching him. Natori straddling his hips, his cock pressed against Natsume's thighand one hand curled in his hair, and Tanuma sitting behind him with his arms wrapped around Natsume and his hands resting on the flat expanse of Natsu's stomach. He's focused on the soft whispers of 'I love you' and sloppy kisses Tanuma and Natori are sharing over his shoulder.

It's because of this that he doesn't hear the front door slid open.

It's because of this that he doesn't hear the footsteps coming up the stairs.

It's because of this that he doesn't hear the doorknob turning.

It's because of this that he's in the same position when the door slams into his wall and his grandmother shouted, “Takeshi! Where is the book of friends? I challenged a-”

“Grandma!” he screeched. He shoved Natori off him, not caring at all when there was a sharp thud of the man hitting the floor on the other side of the bed and scrambled to his feet. “What are you doing home! You were supposed to be off doing....” He paused. “What is it you do all day?”

“Wouldn't you like to know.” Reiko looked at the bed, before letting out a low whistle, “Honestly, Takeshi. When your mother said that the exorcist boy was coming over more, I thought she meant he was teaching you about your powers not how to suck a dick.”

“Grandma!”

“And you,” she focused on Tanuma, who looked five seconds away from crawling onto the floor with Natori just to get out of Reiko's line of sight, “isn't your dad a priest? Do you guys do this at your house too? Because I would really really love to be there when he walks in and-”

“Grandma Reiko! Will you please shut up!” Natsume screamed, cutting her off. They stared at each other for a long time before Natsume ran a hand through his hair, questioning softer, “What is it you came in here for?”

“The Book of Friends. I got a new name today I need to mind into it.”

“Grandma...” This time the word was a mixture of exasperation and fondness as Natsume grabbed what she wanted from the desk drawer. “You can't keep adding more names everytime I get rid of some. It's counter productive.”

“Then stop trying to ruin my life's work, you lil brat.” She reached out, flicking him on the forehead as she snatched the notepad from his hands. As she left, she called over his shoulder, “And you might want to put on a shirt and get a quick handjob before your parents come home because you aren't fooling anyone like that kiddo.”

“ _Grandma!!!”_

 

 

 


End file.
